


dogs

by venomousdanger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	dogs

All the books said there were differences but some people didn’t fit the molds of cat and dog people. A guy like Clint Barton came across as independent and almost anti-social but that would have written him off as a cat personality. Instead, he loved dogs; liked all animals though there was something about a dog. A dog would need him, be eager to see him, love him endlessly. They were highlighted points he looked for. So maybe that’s why he had pulled Bucky into the animal shelter- to show him his world. “Look, Bucky!” His eyes lit up at the jumping mounds of fur in the kennels while his boyfriend crossed his arms.

The hoodie shifted to show a bit of the metal arm. The solider only glanced down to fix the sleeve to give the archer time to cage himself in with one of the mutts. “Shouldn’t we take this one home?” Bucky couldn’t take that happiness away and decided to kneel down outside the wired fencing. “Isn’t Lucky enough?” As the question was ignored, Bucky swore Clint’s deafness was actually a case of selective hearing. “Barton? Y'hear me?” That time got him some attention. “Lucky’s great but he’s my dog. You need one too. Then they’ll be our dogs.” The idea was sweet and quickly shot down. “Can’t I just get a fish?” The blond shook his head. “There’s nothing good about a fish.” Pushing the door open, the dog was held back with one hand. “C'mere. Sit with him for a minute. You’ll love him.”

It was hopeless to try to fight it. Sooner or later, Clint would win so Bucky stepped in the cage. His breath caught at the prison-like setup then settled as his sight was back on the archer sitting on the floor, pulling the large framed dog onto his lap. “Take a look at this face and tell me you don’t wanna take it home.” Barnes smiled, watching the other bury his face in the fur. “Of course I do.” He meant Clint but wasn’t able to finish the thought about how to get that face without another dog. “Great! We’ll take him.”

In a moment a volunteer was in front of them with the paperwork. A quick signature took him away from the dog before he left Bucky to figure out the rest. The cheery worker explained everything while the man stalled to sign his own name. It’d take a few days for the adoption to take. “Clint-” Nudging the dog away, Clint patted it’s head and returned to the former sergeant’s side. The fleshy arm steered them out of the shelter. Leaning in towards his lover’s good ear, Bucky nipped the lobe. “-that’s the last time I try to flirt with you.”


End file.
